


Silver

by roguemutual



Category: Angst - Fandom, Dragonborn - Fandom, Skyrim, Vilkas - Fandom, but fluffy ending - Fandom, rly angsty - Fandom, vilkas/dragonborn - Fandom, vilkas/f!dragonborn
Genre: F/M, JSUT A SHIT LOAD OF A NGST, but ends in fluff so im happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguemutual/pseuds/roguemutual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The knife that was supposed to kill him was silver. They both lived in a world of black and white, but this incident was a shade of silver. </p><p>Katrina was supposed to kill Vilkas, to watch his body fall to the floor and watch him gasp for air. But instead, she was telling him how much she loved him and begging him to kill her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

“I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

“Then do it.”

Vilkas stood there with a look of impatience on his face, his arms were crossed and he held a hard glare towards Katrina. Strands of his dark hair fell at the sides of his head and in front of his face, but didn’t hide the harsh glare in his face.

Katrina pointed the silver knife towards his neck. She was trying her hardest not to show him that she was weak, she tried not to let her wrist shake. But, it was obvious enough because her hand would stop shaking. The newest companion couldn’t even make eye contact with the much more experienced companion.  
For months she had lied from the moment she step foot into the Companions hall, she showed a soul that burnt with passion and a heart that burnt with a fire that Kodlak hadn’t seen in years. But was that all a lie? Was it just an act?

Over the months she had made Vilkas open up. The walls he had built up to protect himself, she smashed them down with her own strength. She had pissed him off so much, had made him question everything he believed in and yet he still managed to somehow come to… care for her. When she drank the beast blood and came close to death because of how strong the transition was to her body, he was scared to death and for once he didn’t know what he would’ve done if he had lost her.

Beads of sweat dripped down Katrina’s forehead and she bit the inside of her cheek too roughly, because she was starting to taste her own blood drip on her tongue. “Vilkas…” Her voice was gentle, cracking slightly towards the more experienced and serious companion.

“Don’t.” He replied harshly. “You do not get to stand there, and make me feel for you like I have been these past months. You do not get to stand there and act as if you haven’t been lying this whole time.”

Katrina opened their mouth to talk, a move she should’ve thought about longer. “If you’re standing there, feeling nothing for me, then what is this?” Katrina lowered her weapon. “You feel anger towards me.”

“You know what I mean.” The werewolf sighed out of annoyance. “Also, why don’t you finish your dam contract and just slit my throat?” Katrina looked down at the knife they held in her dominate hand, her finger running over the silver part of it. “Because I can’t.”

“And why not?”

“Because I love you.” Now Vilkas was the one who was silent. His hard gaze went to a confused one. His fists slowly unclenched and he took cautious steps towards the assassin hired to kill him. “Is this another lie of yours… Katrina?” Her name rolled off of his tongue like it was the sweetest thing. He had said her name a few times, but none of them had this tone. It broke Katrina’s heart.

Katrina shook her head, strands of her dark hair fell in front of her face. “No, it is not a lie.” He wanted to believe her. He wanted nothing more than to take and rip off her damn clothes and just take her roughly against the floor, but he also wanted to take his sweet time and kiss her skin while whispering how beautiful her body was. He wanted to whisper the words he rarely would say in her ear as he would slowly push into her. He wanted to hear her moan, whimper, whisper or scream his name, wanted to feel her nails scratch into his pale back.

Being snapped out of his daydream, he felt something slide into his hand. It was her knife. “Because my life is in your hands.”

“I lied about nearly everything Vilkas. But a few things I haven’t lied about.”

“Like what?” He wanted to know. If she was going to die here, then she deserved some truth on her grave. “My name, the fact I have a twin sibling I haven’t seen in years. The fact that the idea of daedra hearts is fascinating to me and the way I loved you.” He knew she was going to say that. And he hated it.

Vilkas slowly let go of the knife, dropping it to the floor. He gently placed his hand on Katrina’s cheek and pulled her body close to his, he wrapped his strong arms around her back and pushed her body against his. He was fighting off tears, and so was she.

Katrina hadn't known what it was like to love, or be loved. All she knew was of manipulation. Astrid had taken her in when she was a young girl and abused her to be the assassin she was today. The only love she had known was when Astrid would she loved her, almost like a daughter. Katrina now knew that wasn't true, Astrid never loved her, just as she never loved Astrid back.

“I’m sorry…” She mumbled. “I’m so, so sorry… Vilkas-“

“Shush.” He hushed her. They just held each other tight, Vilkas could hear Katrina’s soft sobs into his chest. He just stroked her dark hair gently and rested his chin on her forehead. 

Maybe it was a mistake to trust her, but the divines had granted Vilkas with this woman and he wasn’t going to let her go.


End file.
